


We've Come Full Circle

by wintersky (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wintersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As much as it pains us to think about it, one day there <em>will</em> be a series finale, and, well, this is what I hope will happen.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote>





	We've Come Full Circle

***

They sit at Angelo's at the table by the window, just like that first night. And just like that first night, Angelo sets a candle on the table between them with a sly wink.

"Still not his date, John?"

But this time, instead of blushing furiously and denying it, John smiles across the table at Sherlock.  
He takes the detective's hands in his own, and says to Angelo, 

"This time, I am."

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> As much as it pains us to think about it, one day there _will_ be a series finale, and, well, this is what I hope will happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
